Mirame
by Moonyloveforever
Summary: Mirame, Remus, sabes que tal vez esto ya no...tiene caso...


-¡Mírame! Remus-gritaba Tonks molesta pues Remus Lupin miraba fijamente el suelo-sabes no tiene caso discutir esto no otra vez

Tonks se dio la media vuelta con lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta donde se iba Hogsmade…cerro los ojos no sabia donde aparecerse lo mejor sería ir a despejarse a un parque Muggle

Cuando reapareció estaba en un parque pequeño sabia que podían haberla visto aparecerse pero eso ya no le importaba se acerco a una de las bancas a lado de un puesto donde vendían Rosquilla y churros y el señor escuchaba una cancion…al comienzo penso que esa canción era para ella

Que difícil tiempo para amar

Heredando miedo

Donde sueño libertad

Y era la verdad era un momento difícil para amar por que no se sabia si se podría amar y vivir aquel amor plenamente

Tengo que callar una vez más

Mis palabras son, donde hablan los demás

Me falta edad, sin embargo no soy solo la mitad de un sentimiento

No soy eco, soy sonido,

Soy un punto en el camino

Lo que fuiste alguna vez

Y era patética su vida asi se sentía como un punto en el olvido

Mírame, siénteme

Soy de carne y hueso

No soy un reflejo

Y no es malo lo que siento

Mírame siénteme soy de carne y hueso

Nos soy un espejo oye soy mi propio vuelo

Mira soy cuestión de tiempo

Que tenia ella solo le pedía que la mirara que mirara todo el amor que ella le tenia en los ojos y que el se lo dijera de Frente no te Amo pero acaso era tan cobarde para no hacerlo solo quería sentir y Amar acaso eso era mucho pedir

Que difícil tiempo para amar

Si me obligas miento

No te quiero lastimar

Y el no la quería lastimas ¡que acaso no se daba cuenta que la lastimaba mas apartándose

Tengo que callar una vez más

Solo pensamientos

No es momento para hablar

Me falta edad, sin embargo

Tenia que callarse una vez mas todo el amor que sentía por Remus Lupin, a veces pensaba que era Masoquismo lo que se hacia y luego los pero de que era mayor acaso no entendida que la edad le importaba un pepinillo a la chingada con la edad

No soy solo la mitad de un sentimiento

No soy eco, soy sonido,

Soy un punto en el camino

Lo que fuiste alguna vez

Parecía que la única que sufría por eso era ella y el acaso no tenia sentimientos…el no podía ver la tristeza que tenia en su corazón ya no podré ser lo que fui alguna vez por que, por que Remus Lupin se había atravesado en su camino

Mírame siénteme soy de carne y hueso

No soy un reflejo, y no es malo lo que siento

Mira soy cuestión de tiempo

Que acaso era ciego y no veía lo que sufría si ella tambien era un humano ya se había cansado y lo que le dijo era verdad lo haría dejaría de luchar ya nada valía el nunca la miraría

Mírame siénteme

Soy de carne y hueso

Nos soy un espejo oye soy mi propio vuelo

Mira soy cuestión de tiempo

Mírame

Siénteme

Termino de escuchar la cancion y una ultima lagrima cayo por su mejilla era tiempo de superar las cosa y haci lo haría con el o sin el… cerro los ojos pensando en su apartamento

-Remus-dijo tonks cuando vio al Licántropo sentado en un sillón

-Dora te eh estado buscando por todas partes-le dijo Remus parándose de golpe

-que ocurre-le pregunto

-necesitaba verte, ver si estaba bien-le dijo Remus acercándose a ella

-no me ves estoy perfectamente no lo ves de maravilla-le dijo de manera sarcástica-no ves mi sonrisa mi pelo es Rosado y mi mundo es color de rosa igual al de mi estupido CABELLO!!!

Remus miraba a Tonks estaba muy alterada se acerco ella la tomo por los hombro y le alzo el mentón para que lo mirara

-te amo-le dijo Remus mirandola a los ojos

-si ya se para ti soy invisible-repetia Tonks pues al parecer no habia escuchado

-ey Dora escúchame-le dijo Remus

-claro ahora yo no escucho-decía alterada mientras decía palabras incoherentes

-Dora escúchame de una buena VEZ!-dijo Remus

Y Tonks se callo de inmediato

-te AMO-le dijo mirándola

-me vas a mentir, o vas a jugar sabes Remus no lo tienes que hacer por lastima-le dijo ella

-no lo hago por lastima, lo hago por que te amo y por eso te diré esto Nymphadora Tonks Black te AMO-le dijo Remus acariciándole el rostro

Tonks sonrió más feliz que nunca lo abrazo y alzo la mirada

-creí que nunca me mirarías-le dijo Tonks ociosidad

-te miro mas que nada, siempre lo eh hecho-dijo Remus

-por lo menos en la relación no seremos un ciego y una Sorda-le dijo mientras recordaba el momento del parque y sonrió mas

-te amo Lupin-le dijo Tonks pasando sus brazos por el cuello

-yo igual me perdonas por no habértelo dicho antes-le dijo Remus poniendo ojitos de corderito degollado

-no lo haré si no me besas-le dijo Tonks

Lupin la abrazo de la cintura y termino de acortar el especio entre ambo para asi besarle sus dulces labios, tonks por otra parte estaba mas feliz que nunca pues Remus Johnn Lupin al fin la había MIRADO.


End file.
